


Holiday Hope

by asilentmurder



Series: For The Holidays [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, For the Holidays series, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No way. No WAY. Dude, are you serious? You ACTUALLY invited Derek over for Christmas?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Hope

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. Everyone wanted a continuation to Holiday Cheer, so here it is. There will be one more ficlet for New Years and that will complete this story-line!
> 
> Also unbeta'd, forgive any nuances. Rating has gone up because of my lack of control using curse words.

“No way. No WAY. Dude, are you serious? You ACTUALLY invited Derek over for Christmas?!”

Stiles cringes, muffling the microphone on his phone as he excuses himself from the living room where Derek and his Dad are watching the football game. “Merry Christmas to you too, Scott.” Stiles bites back, rolling his eyes when he hears Scott scoff.

“Stiles, what were you thinking!” Scott squeaks out. Stiles walks out to the porch and sits on the second step with a sigh.

“I told you I was going to last Friday when we left school.” Stiles rolls his eyes again. He can practically hear Scott’s eyes bugging out.

“No you definitely did not. I would have remembered.”

“Scott, you started talking about Allison right after. I really don’t think you would remember buddy.” Silence fills the line. Stiles chuckles to himself, picking at his nail. “Don’t worry, I still love you.” He shifts to lean up against the railing and stretch his legs across the whole step.

He gets a huff from Scott in response. “Yeah, I love you too. But Derek? Really?”

A sudden flare of anger hits Stiles. “Yes, really. Scott, do you even realize what happened to Derek this past year? He buried his sister. Literally, buried her himself before us dipshits dug her up. He got framed for her murder. _By us_. Then he found out the solitary member of his family left was a murderous psychopath-”

“Yeah, bu-”

“-who not only turned you but also attacked Lydia, a friend of yours. As if **that** wasn’t bad enough, he’s got three miscreant betas, four if you count yourself, who definitely don’t appreciate him enough and a born-again creepy uncle who he freaking killed once already. Give the man a break!” Stiles doesn’t realize he’s yelling until the Sheriff shouts at him to keep it down from the living room. “ _Ah shit_ , he probably heard all that. Great, now he’s going to kill me because he thinks I pity him. This is entirely your fault, Scott.”

“What! What did I do?” Scott sounds like a hurt puppy, obviously feeling stupid after Stiles’ rant. “I didn’t mean to make it seem like I didn’t think Derek having company for Christmas was a bad idea, I meant-”

Derek opens the front door then, and Stiles stops listening to Scott. “I’m going to go, Derek just walked out. If you don’t hear from me by midnight, call the cops.”

“Stiles, your dad IS the cops.” Scott manages to get out as Stiles moves to hang up the phone. He sets it down on the porch next to his elbow, awkwardly avoiding Derek’s gaze. Derek comes to sit on the top step, leaning against the opposite railing. They’re facing each other, but Derek is about ten inches higher in altitude, and that makes Stiles uncomfortable.

They say nothing at first, Stiles fiddling with the rubber case on his phone and Derek staring out at the street, always on the lookout for danger. When Stiles is about to cave and opens his mouth, Derek clears his throat softly. “Thank you.”

Stiles blinks. “Um.”

“You didn’t have to do all this for me. Inviting me over. Defending me to Scott.” Derek’s voice is low, as if he doesn’t like the words he’s saying. Stiles swallows, rewetting his dry throat, and tries to explain exactly why he did have to do this for Derek.

“Look, I know we aren’t friends,” Stiles pauses when Derek’s eyes jump up to meet his. His heart flips in his chest at the hurt hidden in the depths of Derek’s eyes, “I mean, yeah, we are, but we aren’t super close or anything.” He rushes out, suddenly desperate to chase away the pain in Derek’s life.

“That’s my own fault. I don’t let anyone in. I don’t even remember how to.”

Stiles just gapes at Derek for a few moments. “Okay, I had a point before, but what?! Dude, who are you and what have you done with stone-faced Derek Hale, alpha extraordinaire?”

“I’m not that guy, Stiles. Not deep down. Before- before I lost my family, I was carefree and happy and trusting just like you guys. But once you’ve been burned,” Stiles cringes when Derek says that, “it’s hard to trust again.”

“That’s understandable, dude. I know we all give you a hard time, but we- well, shit. I’m just going to speak for myself, because your asshole betas don’t really deserve to be included in this. I respect you, man- I do. I understand loss, and I know that it isn’t something you really ever get over. So fuck them.”

Derek glances back up. “What?”

“You heard me. _Fuck them._ Who cares? You don’t owe anyone anything. Okay, well, you kinda owe the betas since they’re the reason you’re as strong as you are, but even then, you don’t need to be something you’re not. We care about you Derek, we need you. I think we’d all be willing to wait if you wanted to try to let people in again.” Stiles blows out a breath after he finishes, letting his head fall back against the railing.

“I could try.” There’s a small hopeful smile playing at one corner of Derek’s mouth. Stiles stares at it until his own mouth breaks into a grin.

“Good. Because I’m taking you to Lydia’s New Year’s party next week.” Stiles says firmly. Derek’s expression drops in surprise. “It’ll be fun. We need to show the betas that you aren’t really the stoic dickbag you act like you are.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “There’s no getting out of this- you’re going to pester me until I go, aren’t you?”

Stiles grins widely again. “Absolutely.”

“I changed my mind, I hate you.” Derek deadpans.

“No one can hate Stiles Stilinski.” He moves to stand up, swatting Derek’s knee. “Come on, we still have more pie.”


End file.
